iCyber Fun
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Freddie and Sam end up in a chat room, unknown to each other. They say things and a few pictures are shared. Will she be mad, flattered, or totally lose her chiz when she finds out she spilled her guts (and then some) to her ex-boyfriend?


**Alright, so I'm going to rate this one as Mature because of what they say and do, but it really isn't a lemon thing or descriptive or graphic. It's just that if I** _ **had**_ **a teen, I wouldn't want to give them any ideas. But if I** _ **was**_ **a teen, this would be a fun read, maybe too much fun.**

 _"Peartech is online"_ Freddie Benson joined a chat room.

As he normally did, Freddie was online on a lonely Friday evening. He chatted with random people about games and tech stuff, complained about school work and his mother. Since they started their senior year, the girls frequently excluded him from their weekend activities. Carly especially was busy with her social life, dating random boys, touring colleges and hanging out with other friends.

On this particular night, Sam, too, was left without any company. Carly had made plans that didn't include her and the blonde ended up at her own home, sitting at her desk with her computer open. She thought about calling Freddie earlier and demand he buy her a smoothie, but she dismissed the idea because she was too lazy to walk to the smoothie shop. She played a few games, trolled classmates on Splashface and was generally bored out of her mind.

After an hour or so, she decided to go onto a chat site and see if she could make conversation with someone to entertain herself.

 _"Meateater is online"_

Others came and left and over the course of the next several hours, both chatted with at least a dozen people, neither realizing that the other was part of the group. At just after midnight, they were the only two users present.

While Sam was in the chat room, she was also entertaining herself with the occasional 'mature' video on her phone and her inhibitions were beginning to loosen up as her arousal increased. She wasn't addicted to porn by any means, but she watched once in a while just for something to do. This was also an activity Freddie was no stranger to, although he wasn't indulging at this moment.

 _Meateater: '_ So Pear are you a guy or a girl?' She had to be sure before flirting too hard.

 _Peartech: '_ I'm a guy.'

This was the answer she was hoping for. Flirting with random guys was fun. Not that she was a particularly outgoing and flirty girl, but chat rooms provided the anonymity to allow her to flirt with guys, say things she normally wouldn't and drop the tough persona that was Sam Puckett. She wasn't all that fond of chatting with girls anyway unless she stumbled upon one who wasn't all sissy and afraid to get her nails dirty.

 _Meateater: '_ OK, cool. I sorta thought so.' He, too was fond of flirting with strange girls online but he never got too far with any of them.

 _Peartech:_ 'What made you think that?'

 _Meateater: '_ Your little comment a while back about Galaxy Wars. Girls don't get into that stuff.'

 _Peartech:_ 'Yes they do. I know girls who like Galaxy Wars.' Well, he knew girls that tolerated it, anyway.

 _Meateater:_ 'Yeah, but I bet they're real bow-wows.' She teased, she had to find out what kind of girl he liked.

 _Peartech:_ 'Actually my 2 best friends are girls and they're hot. Sometimes we all watch it together.' He couldn't say this around them, but he thought Carly and Sam were the hottest girls he knew.

 _Meateater:_ 'Oooh, Someone's got a girlfriend.' Sam teased this unknown guy.

 _Peartech:_ 'They're not girlfriends, just girls who are friends. My best friends.' How he wished he could change that, especially when it came to a particularly curvy blonde.

 _Meateater:_ 'Then why are you chatting with a stranger online and not hanging with the hot girls?'

 _Peartech:_ 'I said they're just friends. And it's after midnight where I am. Normal people aren't up.'

 _Meateater:_ 'I guess you're just as abnormal and weird as I am then because it is for me, too. You on the west coast?'

 _Peartech:_ 'Yep. So just because I know about Galaxy Wars, you thought I was a guy?'

 _Meateater: '_ There was also that part about working your pecs, too. Most girls aren't work out freaks. You work out a lot or something?' This dude probably only worked two muscles his jaw and his right hand while online, she thought.

 _Peartech:_ 'I try.'

 _Meateater:_ 'Making up for other shortcomings?' She couldn't help but tease some more.

 _Peartech:_ 'I don't have shortcomings. I'm average. Maybe a little more.' This was information she wasn't expecting. Most guys either didn't want to say or bragged how well endowed they were.

 _Meateater:_ 'Id like to see that.' She had to keep teasing.

 _Peartech:_ 'You want to see my junk?' Dang, this girl was forward.

 _Meateater:_ 'Maybe some day.'

 _Peartech: '_ Because I work out, you thought I am a guy, don't you think girls don't work out? A girl could be interested in developing her pecs.'

 _Meateater:_ 'I guess. But only a work out freak of a flat chested girl. Some of us have too much padding in the way.'

 _Peartech: '_ Are you flat chested?' Hey, she asked about his endowments.

 _Meateater: '_ What makes you think I'm a girl?'

 _Peartech:_ 'Seriously? You just said some of us. Unless you're a guy with boobs.'

 _Meateater: '_ Fair enough. I'm a girl. And no.'

 _Peartech: '_ Huh? No what.'

 _Meateater:_ 'You asked if I'm flat chested. I'm actually a full C cup. Very full. Almost spilling over.'

 _Peartech:_ 'You're lying. You've probably got a flatter chest than me.' He teased back.

 _Meateater: '_ Nope. 34C. Just got new bras.'

 _Peartech: '_ There's no girl with that figure is still single.'

 _Meateater: '_ I never said I was single.' He was taking a few too many liberties, time to knock him down a peg.

 _Peartech: '_ Sorry, I just assumed if you had a BF you wouldn't be in a chat room for three hours on a Friday night talking to complete butt hole strangers.'

 _Meateater: '_ You're right, no BF. But there is a guy I kinda like. I used to date him but we split up. I know he hates me, though so no hope there.' How did this unknown guy get her to spill this secret? For some reason she felt like opening up to him.

 _Peartech:_ 'Sorry.'

 _Meateater:_ 'No one else really knows about my figure, except my best friend and my sister. I hide 'em.'

 _Peartech: '_ Why? You should be proud of those big, fluffy flesh pillows.' Freddie loved to see a nice pair, no doubt. Big boob porn was his favorite.

 _Meateater: '_ So guys don't drool all over themselves and stare at my tits all the time. My ex-boyfriend, he knows what I'm packing and he's always checking me out. Not that he ever saw me naked or anything, but he did see me in a swimsuit a couple of times. I swear he pops a chub every time he looks at my chest.'

 _Peartech: '_ So how does a girl hide a rack like that? And how could the guy help it?' It was funny how she had a guy looking at her the way he looks at Sam. Good thing Sam never caught him looking.

 _Meateater: '_ Baggy shirts. Layers.'

 _Peartech: '_ I guess that works. I know a girl that wears baggy shirts and layers all the time and she's pretty hung. My ex actually. Nothing like you described but I think she grew since the last time we went to the beach. I'm pretty sure she did. I keep trying to figure it out, but if she catches me looking she'll be po'd. especially if she knows it arouses me.'

 _Meateater: '_ Why don't you grab a hand full some day and find out? Afraid you'll make a mess in your shorts if you ever touch a real boob?'

 _Peartech: '_ If I even thought about groping her, she'd kick my butt. I'll stick with looking.'

 _Meateater:_ 'You mean leering and I'd kick some dude's butt for groping me. Unless it was the right guy.' She had to get that part in to tease.

 _Peartech:_ 'What kind of guy is that?'

 _Meateater:_ 'It all depends. If my ex did it, I might let him. I also wear tight bras. When I take mine off at night there's a lot of bouncing around. Especially in the shower.'

Freddie got bold, thinking about Sam and what it would be like to give her a feel. He pictured this unknown girl with Sam's figure. And then he pictured Sam in the shower. Things started to happen to him and his hormones emboldened him.

 _Peartech:_ 'Prove it.'

 _Meateater:_ 'How am I going to do that, send a picture?'

 _Peartech:_ 'Yep.' He wondered just how far he could get.

 _Meateater: '_ You perv!'

 _Peartech:_ 'I'm serious. Prove it. Send me a pic of 'em.'

 _Meateater: '_ I'm not taking a pic of my bare knockers and sending to some butt hole stranger.' This guy was more forward than most, but at least he was honest enough to come out and say what he wanted.

 _Peartech:_ 'They don't have to be bare. Take a pic with your bra on.'

Sam thought for a minute. Should she really do this? The bra covered more than most swimsuits and besides this guy is probably in California or somewhere. After they signed off chat, she'd never hear from him again and he certainly had no way of knowing who she was.

 _Meateater:_ 'Fine.'

The girl was feeling a bit bold so she agreed and pulled her hair back, so it wouldn't be seen or cover her front and stepped in front of her mirror.

 _Peartech:_ 'Really?' He couldn't believe she actually agreed to this.

 _Meateater:_ 'I said yes, but I took my bra off hours ago. Hold on, I've gotta put it back on.'

 _Peartech:_ 'Don't have to on my account.'

 _Meateater:_ 'Ha-Ha! Don't be a smart ass or you don't get a peek.'

He was patient and after a couple of minutes he heard a chirping noise from his screen.

 _Meateater sent you a pm._

He opened the attachment.

 _Peartech:_ 'Damn! You weren't lying! Nice rack, Meat!'

 _Meateater: '_ Told ya!'

 _Peartech:_ 'Sexy bra too.' The one she chose was very full and she definitely spilled out of it a little more than she initially thought she would.

 _Meateater: '_ I had to put one on, so I figured why not wear the sexy one and give you wood.'

 _Peartech:_ 'It didn't cause wood.' He had it, but not for this reason.

 _Meateater:_ 'So you don't like pictures of girl in their underwear? You gay or something?' She had to tease some more.

 _Peartech:_ 'Very funny. Of course I do and NO!'

Sam had a perverted idea and giggled as she pulled it off. She had never done anything so daring and this gave her a thrill. Ten minutes ago, she would have never done this but taking the bra clad picture was very erotic, this should be even better.

His screen made another chirping noise.

 _Meateater sent you a pm._

 _Meateater: '_ How about now?'

 _Peartech:_ 'I thought you didn't want to send a bare booby pic to a stranger?' He could hardly type as he stared at the picture. This is exactly what he was hoping for.

 _Meateater: '_ Was feeling a little daring. So did it work.'

 _Peartech:_ 'Did what work?'

 _Meateater:_ 'The wood? Dork.'

 _Peartech:_ 'Uh, Yep.' He gave up trying to hide this fact.

 _Meateater: '_ Hah! Mama's still got it. You're gonna have to beat it now or you'll be sleeping in a tent.'

They both got to feeling randy and said things in chat that neither would have ever said in person. After another almost full hour of chat, they both signed off and found it hard to settle themselves down in order to sleep.

* * *

The next day at Carly's, Freddie and Spencer were having a conversation, Freddie had just showed Spencer the bra picture, which he copied onto his phone.

"No she didn't." The artist argued handing Freddie his phone back. "You downloaded a picture of some chick in her underwear and put it on your phone. That's nobody you know."

"I'm not lying, Spence. Girls will send pictures all you have to do is ask. I don't really know this one, she was just some random girl in a chat room."

Spencer's curious side was piqued. "A chat room you say? Got any more?"

"Well, actually this was the first time I got one. But I'm going to ask for more."

Just then Gibby came in. "What am I missing?"

"Freddie got some chick to send him a picture of her chest." Spencer explained.

"Let me see." Gibby hurried over and tried to look over his friend's shoulder.

Freddie pulled the picture back up and showed him. "Why do you need to see this? You have a girlfriend."

"I still admire the female form." Gibby explained. "Aww, she's wearing a bra. Dang, dude, she's got a set, though. Those cups runneth over."

"Well, duh." Freddie exclaimed. "But she wasn't wearing it in the second pic she sent."

"Let me see." Gibby gasped. "You got a bare booby pic? Tasha won't even send me those."

"Tasha's flat anyway." Spencer added.

"Dude! Are you seriously saying you're checking out his girlfriend's chest. She's, like, what? Ten years younger than you and still in high school?" Freddie sneered. "You perv."

"It's not like she can hide it, the girl's as skinny as a pencil." Spencer defended and walked away.

The two younger guys were still arguing over whether Gibby could see the picture when Sam and Carly walked into the apartment.

"What's the geek squad going on about?" Sam asked Spencer as she walked to the refrigerator.

"Freddie had some girl send him a picture of her boobs and he won't show Gibby." Spencer explained.

"Ewwwww! Freddie that's nasty. Have you been sexting?" Carly clucked and headed up the stairs. "You could get in big trouble for that. I'm ashamed of you."

As Freddie and Gibby continued to squabble, Sam walked over to them and grabbed the phone from Freddie's hand.

"Sam! Give it back!" He demanded, but she kept it away from him, by holding him back with one arm as she thumbed through his apps.

"Let's see what kind of a barracuda you've been sexting with." She said and began to scroll through his pictures. "I'll bet she's a real piece of work. Probably looks like a lumberjack or a truck driver."

"No. Seriously she was hot." Spencer piped in.

Suddenly she stopped and glared at him. "Where the fu . . ., where did you get this?" She said through gritted teeth and held the phone up to display the picture of a girl's torso in a lacy red and black push up bra that was nearly see through on top of the cups.

"A girl sent it to me last night." Freddie defended. "What do you care?"

"Bullshit!" She hissed, continuing to scroll until she found the other one. "Fredward! I need to see you out in the hall." She gave him a glare that told him she wasn't fooling around.

Was she jealous? They had broken up, after all. Almost a year ago, in fact. Why the fact that some random girl, in who knows where, had sent him a picture of her boobs bothered her, he had no idea, but this was starting to scare him.

"Now!" She demanded, grabbed his shoulder and shoved him toward the door.

The two walked out into the hall between the apartments.

"Sam? What's your problem. Give me my phone." He demanded.

"Just as soon as I delete these pictures."

"Why? What freakin' difference does it make to you if some girl sent me a picture of her boobs. Are you jealous? Just because I have pictures of some girl in her bra, doesn't give you a reason to go off the deep end. We're not together anymore Sam, remember? You're not my girlfriend."

She held the phone up to him, zoomed in on a small mole on the girl's right breast, just above the bra cup. "See this mole on her boob right here?"

"Yeah. So the chick's got a mole. Lots of people do. What about it?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're wazzed off about a stupid mole on someone neither of us have ever met?"

She pulled her shirt collar aside and exposed the same mole on her right breast, pulling her bra strap aside.

Freddie looked at her skin, grabbed the phone and looked at the picture again. Then he looked back at her body and raised a finger up to touch her.

She slapped his hand away. "I didn't say you could touch my tit!"

"Is this . . . oh, holy crap! Sam! Is this you?" The picture stopped at the girl's neck, but he could tell she had blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. "My God, I had no idea."

Sam said nothing, just let him stand there mouth open as she straightened up her shirt.

"Bu, but, the other picture. You, er, her, I mean, she - um- she didn't have anything on. It was just her bare . . . "

"Delete the pictures, Freddie." She sighed. "Please." For the first time in forever she used his right name and she said the word please. This was serious. "I don't want them getting all over. I - I just sent them as a prank, because I was bored and I thought I was sending anonymous pictures to some complete stranger, who'd I'd never meet and who'd never know whose body it really was."

"But you don't want me having a picture of your boobs?" He said with a smirk.

"Something like that. Will you do it for me, please?" She looked at him with more sincerity than any time since they dated.

"Of course." He agreed, knowing he still had a copy saved to his laptop from the chat last night for his 'private' use. "Just answer one question for me."

She huffed. "What?"

"The stuff you were saying about the ex, still liking him and all, were you talking about me?"

"No, I was talking about Jonah! Who the hell do you think I was talking about? Of course I meant you! It's no secret I still like you. Now you not only hate me, but you think I'm some slut - having cyber sex and sending pictures of her tits to random guys online. This couldn't have worked out any better. I am so thrilled."

He showed her the phone screen displaying the big red word 'deleted'. "Well, just for the record, I don't think you're a slut and I certainly don't hate you, Sam. In fact, I still kind of like you. And the pictures, they were really hot. You have a smokin' body."

"Really?" She said quietly. "That was seriously the first time I ever did chiz like that, you have to believe me."

"I believe you. And when I say I like you, it's more than kind of, to be honest. And I really liked the other part last night, too."

"Well, that's - um, that's cool." She said as she looked up at him with a shy flirt. "But I wish you'd forget about anything else we chatted about last night."

"Like the cyber-s . . . " She cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare say it, or so help me, you'll never get it again."

Of course he was a smart ass and had to keep prodding her, moving a little closer. "Online or IRL?"

"Neither." She huffed with a glare.

"Alright, alright. But could we try that again some time? What we did last night, I mean?"

"What, me send you naked pictures? No, I don't think I'll be doing that again any time soon. I've learned my lesson. You wanna see the goods, you need to go through the proper channels."

"I mean the other part." He said as they moved even closer together.

"Really? You liked that?" She giggled. "You are a perv."

"Uh, yeah I liked it. What about you? Did you like it."

"I told you last night I finished, didn't I?"

"And?" He asked.

"I wasn't lying. Or faking it." She gave him another flirty smile.

"So where's this leave us?" He now was pressed almost tight up against her. "We both like each other. Should we maybe try going out again or something. Sometime? I mean, I have seen your bare chest after all. Maybe I could see them IRL."

Sam just smirked and stretched up and gave him a light kiss. "Sometime." She then whispered the next part. "We can try the online stuff again sometime, too. But maybe next time in a private chat room. But mama's keeping the twins covered for a while."

She took his hand and pulled him back into 8-C where Gibby, Carly and Spencer were all gathered around the table playing a board game.

Carly saw them holding hands and her eyes lit up. "So, Sam, I take it some strange girl sending him naked pictures made you so jealous you finally got back together?"

"Let's just say little Fredward here won't be getting any booby pics from random girls online anymore." Sam shrugged.

Freddie just smirked at the thought of that 2 tone push up bra and trying to talk her into letting him take some tasteful lingerie pictures IRL.

 **I don't know why, maybe it's because he operates the camera, but I have no trouble picturing Freddie as being the kind of guy to try talking girls into letting him take pictures of them when he's older.**


End file.
